Team Light
by Tem 'Light' Ki'blade
Summary: Based on a combination of TimeSplinters, Fallout, and a small bit of a few others. Tem finds himself timetravling to the past to try to stop the destroyed world of the future by teaming up with a guy with a split personality and an assassin.


**Team Light**

_By Tem 'Light' Ki'blade_

**Chapter 1: The Distant Future**

'The year is 2041, human kind finds it's self locked in a mortal struggle with the time splitters. An evil race of creatures, bent on the total destructions of the entire human race. Using the power of the time crystals they travel through our history pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. With resistance weakening our last hope lies with a small ship speeding towards earth. On board are nine stolen time crystals intended to power the time machine created by earth's finest scientists. The plan, to travel back in time and find the source of the time crystals and destroy them all, ending the war before it ever began.'

A chair quickly turned around revealing a guy with long ice colored hair. He wore a white t-shirt, a long blue, cape like, jacket that was down to the back of his legs, worn out blue jeans, and white shoes covered in dirt. "Shade, would you kindly, SHUT UP! I'm trying to get this finished before something finds out were here. I know you find that old Timesplitters 3 game in the data archives, but we don't have time to screw around."

Shade had short brown hair and a small beard, sitting in a near by chair turned to look at the guy. He was wearing a set of gray body armor that covered almost all of his body except his head and small spots that allowed flexibility. At his waist he had a large sword that most would need two hands to hold, but Shade could hold it in one hand with ease. "Sorry Tem, I was just trying lighten the mood, guarding you is boring, nothing seems to attack you lately."

Tem's eyes narrowed as he stared at Shade, "And you should count your self lucky for that too, other guards are dieing everyday defending others, would you rather be dead by now?" Shade remained silent, unsure how to respond. "That's what I thought," Tem said as he turned around back to a large computer he had been typing on, "I'm almost finished, after this we can head back to Elle, she'll want this right away."

A little while passed as Tem clicked away on the keyboard before he finally said, "Got it!"

"Finally, now lets get out of here," Shade said as he quickly stood up.

"Right," Tem pulled a small flash drive plugged into the terminal. But as he did it a large alarm started going off, causing the lights around them to start flashing a red color.

"What did you do?!" Shade said as he picked up his sword and quickly got in front of Tem.

"Nothing, it must be an old security measure to stop someone from getting away with stolen files," Tem said, slightly panicked, "but there isn't guards in this place anymore…"

"Yeah, but there are Alphas, or worse…" Shade didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He was cut off by a loud screeching sound that filled the room. "Yep, it's Alphas." Across from where they were the only entrance to the lab, they both watched in carefully, waiting for something to appear. Out of no where, turning the corner and running towards them, was the mutant, dubbed as the Alpha.

The Alpha was the first in a set of at least twenty-four different mutants, all named by a scientist using the ancient Greek alphabet. The Alpha was the smallest of the all, a disfigured cross between a dog and human that ran on all fours. It was once human but now it was an orange mass of mutated flesh, but this one looked more like a red mass, it was covered in blood. The source of the blood was a body in its massive jaws; each tooth was long, sharp, and red. As it ran towards us, it dropped the body to the side, thinking it had a new meal.

Shade took his sword over his head and just as the Alpha reached him, he brought the sword down quickly running it through the Alpha's head, pinning it to the ground with a nasty bone crunching sound. Shade looked up to see two more Alphas speeding towards them. With no time to pull out his sword, he reached for two hidden revolvers in his armor. He fired both of them, shooting both Alphas in the head, both falling down dead. Shade picked up his sword out of the Alpha in front of him and turned to Tem and said, "Come on, we need to get out of here before more show up."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Tem said as followed Shade as he ran down the hallway. They made there way down the path until they reached a large room they passed before, we they originally came through it was dark, unlit, and empty. Now it was anything but those things. It was flashing red just like everywhere else, only there was no regular light in-between. During the red flashes, Tem and Shade could see the room was full of Alphas, too many to take on at once.

"Tem, you know the map well right?" Shade whispered.

"Yeah, but I don't think that will help us though," Tem said whispering back.

"Just tell me, is the right wall right next to open air."

"Well, yeah, but its literally open air, were five floors up remember…why?"

"Good," Tem could see Shade pulling a circular device out of his armor as he said that. In a flash, he threw the device at the wall, and on contact it created a large explosion. Light flooded the room revealing at least twenty Alphas, all of which could see them. "Follow me!" Shade immediately ran to the hole in the wall and jumped out.

"Are you crazy?!" Tem yelled. He stood there for a second, and turned to see all the Alphas looking at him. "…Damn it." Tem followed suit and ran and jumped out of the hole in the wall. Tem closed his eyes as he fell, and was quickly greeted by hard ground. He opened his eyes to see he was on a balcony connected to the fourth floor. "Holy crap, I forgot about this!" Tem turned to Shade, who was just standing up, "If you knew this was here, why did you ask about the wall?"

Shade looked at Tem and than quickly looked away and remained silent.

"…You didn't know did you," Tem said quietly. "You almost got us killed!" now yelling at Shade.

"Keep your voice down, the Alphas are all on the fifth floor because of the alarm, but there could still be Gammas around," Shade said as he went towards an entrance back into the building.

Gammas were mutated versions of birds, large in size but very slow. They weren't that bad if you saw them before they see you. The real problem would have been if it was night when Deltas were out, they were smaller versions of Gammas, and much faster and deadly, but it was hours away from night so they would be fine.

"Fine, we'll talk about this later, let's just go," Tem said as Shade led them into an elevator headed down. When they got to the bottom level, they were lucky to find that the elevator brought them right across from entrance. Tem could tell by looking out the broken remains of the door that the sun was starting to go down earlier than he had expected. Shade got out first and looked around to see if there were any Alphas around. The only thing in the area that bothered him was the light above the entrance flickering on and off. He motioned that the coast was clear and they both moved towards the main door. As they reached the door, Tem went out first to find a few seconds later he was flying through air backwards. He slammed against the wall near the elevator and became semi-conscious. He could hear Shade yelling something but he couldn't make it out. When he finally became fully conscious again he looked to see Shade lying on the ground, not moving, and a short mutant standing over him.

The mutant looked mostly human, but his skin was deformed and discolored like the Alphas. Its mouth was bigger than its head with teeth sharper than any knife. It looked like it was only seven years old confirming what Tem thought, it was a Nu. Nus were the first of the second half of the mutant classes. Alpha through Mu all ran on instincts, they weren't smart, they were basically animals or monsters, what ever you want to call them; but Nu through Omega, they are retained some humanity, they could think, plan, and even use weapons like guns. They were the real threat, and one was standing between Tem and the exit.

Tem saw Shade's guns were now far from his body to his left. He slowly inched over trying to avoid the Nu noticing him; it seemed to only stare at Shade's body. When Tem got close enough, he dived for the guns and aimed and started shooting at the Nu. Unfortunately it saw him before he started firing; it proceeded to run at him, dodging the bullets. Terrified, Tem tried to run but it caught up to him, turning him around and grabbing him by the throat. It through him out the near by window, and with a crash, Tem flew into the car Shade had used to get him here. Tem, disoriented, but fully conscious this time, got up and ran to the door of the car, he quickly got in and found Shade's hidden keys and started the car. He drove off and headed for base, reluctantly leaving Shade behind.


End file.
